One Sexy Night
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: Companion piece to An Unexpected Vacation


**One Sexy Night**

**Authors Note: Companion piece to An Unexpected Vacation**

* * *

**Aspen, Colorado**

**It had been a couple hours since Jessica and Roman got back together and Jessica was in her room putting on some sexy lingerie. She looked in the mirror and smiled as the lingerie fit her perfectly. She grabbed her robe slipping it on then opened the door a little and heard the TV in Roman's room playing. She tip toed down the hall to his door and knocked on the door softly**

**"Come in." Roman said from inside **

**Jessica saw this his lamp was on and smirked. Making sure her robe was closed she opened the door and walked in. Roman looked over at her and smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked **

**"You have on last Christmas gift to open." She said **

**Roman laid his remote down on the bed and sat up. "I do huh?" He asked curiously as she walked over to him **

**"Yeah you do." She said **

**Roman grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to him. "What you wearing under that robe?" He asked looking her up and down**

**"Why don't you find out?" She asked **

**Roman untied the robe and opened it licking his lips. Jessica slipped her robe off and put her hands on her hips. **

**Roman licked his lips again. "Damn baby." He said **

**Jessica smiled and twirled, grinning when she heard Roman whistle. She walked over and sat in his lap, Roman's hands automatically went to her hips. "You look so sexy baby." He said **

**"Thank you." She said and kissed him**

**As they began to make out Roman turned and laid Jessica down on the bed. Jessica's Christmas hat fell off and Roman tossed it aside and began kissing her neck and chest. Jessica moved her head to the side to give him better access**

**As he kissed her neck Jessica started pulling at Roman's shirt. Roman sat up and pulled his shirt off, Jessica ran her hands over his torso. "Turn over baby." He whispered**

**Jessica turned over and looked at him over her shoulder. Roman squeezed her ass then leaned over her and kissed her shoulder and down her back. Roman then untied her top and moved her rubbing her shoulders. Jessica bit her lip as she felt Roman's erection poking her in the ass and grinded against him **

**Roman slapped her on the ass and threw her top in the floor and flipped her over, grabbing her breasts and running his thumb over her nipple. He then sucked a nipple to his mouth swirling his tongue around it while playing with the other one. He took the other one into his mouth doing the same thing he did to the other one. Roman kissed down her stomach kissing around the top of her bottoms. **

**Jessica looked down at him as he pulled her thong to side the and kissed her core. Roman looked up at her and smirked, spreading her legs and holding her hips down Roman began licking her clit spreading her lips and lapping at them**

**Jessica moaned softly throwing her head back. Roman flicked his tongue across her clit also slipping a finger inside into her. "Roman." She moaned grabbing her breasts. Roman dove in eating her out while fingering. Roman pulled away a few minutes later and licked his lips and his finger **

**"Taste just like I remember." He smirked**

**Roman slipped his short off and his hard cock sprang out. Jessica rolled over taking his hard cock into her hand stroking a few times then started gently sucking on the head. Roman ran a hand through her hair while watching her. "Yeah that its baby." He said **

**Jessica kept eye contact with him as she took his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. She slightly scrapped her teeth along his cock and started bobbing her head deep throating him keeping eye contact with him. Jessica began playing his balls and moaned around him sending vibrations through Roman's body **

**She pulled off his cock and stroked him. "Damn baby I forgot how good you were at blow jobs." Roman said **

**She smiled. "Can't forget now. I'm yours forever." She smiled **

**"Yes you are baby girl." He said and kissed her and watched as Jessica took him back into her mouth **

**Jessica deep throated him again and Roman was thankful that she didn't have a gag reflex. Roman slowly started to thrust into her mouth. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and started fucking her mouth. Jessica started moaning as Roman thrusted into her mouth. "Good girl." He said **

**Roman continued to thrust into her mouth till he felt his balls tightening and pulled out. "Lay on your back baby girl." He said **

**Jessica moved around and laid down on her back watching Roman crawl towards her. He supported his weight over her and kissed her. Jessica put her arms around his neck and Roman shoved his hand between them grabbing the base of his cock and sliding into her and the both of them moaned **

**"Oh man." Jessica moaned **

**"I know baby I know." He said **

**Roman bottomed out and started rolling his hips into her, snapping his hips into her he digged his fingers into her hips. A bruise was sure to be there in the morning but neither of them cared at the moment**

**Roman started pounding Jessica making her moan his name. "Oh fuck. Right here Roman. Don't stop baby please." She moaned **

**"Don't worry baby I'm not going too." He said **

**He hit Jessica's g-spot head on covering her mouth as she screamed out. He started pounding her making the bed shake trying not to make it hit the wall. Roman flipped them over and Jessica started riding him, rolling her hips and bouncing up and down. Roman reached her up and grabbed her breasts squeezing them**

**Roman pulled her into her a kiss and thrusted up into her. He put her arms around her and pounded her holding her close to him. "Oh fuck! Yes! Right there baby!" She said **

**Roman slapped her on the ass then flipped them over again and pounded her some more. He began playing with her clit making Jessica moaned and announcing she was close. "Cum for me baby." He said **

**Roman pounded her and Jessica came around her. Roman still his thrusts and held her as she came. Jessica's entire body shook as she orgasmed and moaned. Roman began moving again and kissed her, He slammed her hips into her and turned her over to her side lifting her leg and laying it over his hip thrusting into her **

**"Fuck! Roman!" Jessica moaned **

**Roman started playing her clit and Jessica came for a second time. Jessica's reaction made him start feeling his ending nearing. "Daddy's close baby." Roman announced **

**"Entra en mi papi." Jessica said **

**"Mmm you know I love that Spanish baby." He said and pounded her. Roman's thrust began to get sloppy as his balls started tightening, he stilled his thrusts and came into her with a groan. Jessica moaned as he spilled into her and feeling his cock twitch. Roman kissed her and slowly pulled out of her**

**"Oh man." Jessica said as Roman laid beside her **

**Roman smiled. "Yeah. I love that thank you." Roman said and kissed her again **

**"Your welcome. I wanted to surprise you." She said **

**"Well I loved it. Come on lets get some sleep baby girl." He whispered pulling the covers over them and pulling Jessica close**

* * *

**Moved from Tumblr **

**R&R**


End file.
